Sketsa: Sun And Moon
by brandalisme
Summary: Kumpulan drabble, ficlet atau oneshot naruhina. Multi genre and setting. CHAPTER I : Mas Kawin. Humor/Parody. Future-Canon.


_Dislcaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_Pairing : Naruto x Hinata_

_Warning : Tidak Lucu_

_(Dislciamer, pairing dan warning ini berlaku untuk chap2 berikutnya)_

* * *

**Sketsa: Sun And Moon**

(c) brandalisme

* * *

_(Kumpulan drabble NaruHina, multi setting and genre)_

_Chapter I : Mas Kawin_

_Setting : Future-Canon_

_Genre : Humor_

* * *

Suatu hari yang cerah di Hyuga Hall. Uzumaki Naruto bersanding dengan Hyuga Hinata di atas altar sementara yang dipersiapkan oleh PO alias Party Organizer "Kawinan Konoha" yang terdiri dari rookie nine and ten. Pernikahan seorang Rokudaime Hokage dan Pemimpin Cantik Klan Hyuga, digelar cukup sederhana namun meriah (lah?).

Tak seperti cuaca cerah dan kekhusukan di persiapan upacara pernikahan pada umumnya, kali ini Hinata selaku pengantin wanitanya kini menangis tersedu-sedu. "Huhuhu…" Tangisannya mengundang perhatian para hadirin.

"Kamu kenapa, sayang?" tanya Naruto perhatian. Ia sudah memakai jas putih dengan kembang kamboja di sakunya. Abis, Yamanaka's Flower tutup sehabis perang lantaran Ino menikah dengan Sai dan bergabung ke Anbu lagi. Ini dapet kembang kamboja juga untung-untungan setelah kirim doa ke sesepuh Hyuga di makam.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-_kun_. A-aku cuma bahagia, dan tidak menyangka. Ini bagaikan mimpi." Kata Hinata menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum manis hingga pipi tembamnya naik membuat Naruto gemas dan mencubitnya. Hinata jadi nangis beneran dan diam setelah Naruto ditampol Hiashi yang untungnya tidak pake tampolan-jyuuken.

"Tuh, kan. Riasannya luntur sini aku benerin." Kata Ino yang hari ini meliburkan diri dari aktifitas ANBU-nya, bersama Sakura dan Tenten. Sementara itu wajah Naruto yang lebam diobati Tsunade biar cakep kembali.

"Naruto, bagaimana? Pernikahan sudah mau dimulai apa kamu sudah siap? Mas kawin juga sudah kamu persiapkan?" tanya Tsunade pelan berharap tidak ada yang mendengar. Padahal satu Hyuga Hall sudah curi dengar karena penasaran pengen tahu juga.

"Tenang saja. Semua sudah beres, nek!" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran painful karena bekas ditonjok bapak mertua.

Tsunade melotot mau menghajar Naruto karena masih memanggilnya 'nenek', "Ugh, untung hari ini kamu kawinan. Kalau tidak, muka kamu jadi perkedel pake kuah semur yang dijual di Ichiraku."

"Emang Ichiraku jual nasi uduk?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku sangat menginginkannya. Sudah sana. pengantinmu sudah menunggu." Usir Tsunade menelan ludah membayangkan nasi uduk (maaf ini curhatan author sebenernya T-T).

.

.

"Huwe… huhuhuhu!" Hinata menangis kejer.

"Kamu bahagia ya, sayang?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya. "Tenang, sayang. Ini sudah mau ijab kobul kok! Kamu diem dulu ya. Biar kita sah~!"

"HUWEEEHEHEHEEE…" Hinata malah histeris, nangis out of character.

Tsunade yang baru dari luar karena beli nasi uduk dulu kini masuk dan minta maaf atas keterlambatan. "Lho, Hinata kenapa nangis?"

"Ini, nek. Hinata masih kurang aja sama mas kawin pemberianku…" kata Naruto ikutan menangis, "Padahalkan aku bersusah payah pakai banyak _cakra_ untuk membawanya."

"Hinata, kamu tidak boleh begitu… kamu harus hargai Naruto." Tsunade menasehati. "Apa lagi katanya mas kawinnya pake banyak cakra untuk dibawa. Kan berarti besar dan istimewa alias bukan barang biasa…"

"Istimewa sih istimewa, Tsunade-_sama_, tapi tidak yang kaya begitu juga kali…! TUH!" tujuk Hinata gemas.

Tsunade menoleh mengikuti arah telunjuk Hinata, "EBUSET!" terkejutnya menghampiri 'mas-kawin' yang dijanjikan Naruto.

"Spektakuler kan, Nek? Susah lho manggil Gamakichi. Dia kan belagu tidak seperti bapaknya yang gampang aku panggil pake kuchiyose." Naruto berbangga hati menunjuk kodok raksasa yang merupakan makhluk legendaris.

"Spektakuler sih spektakuler, tapi jangan makhluk beginian dong kamu bawa! BAKAYAROOOO!" akhirnya, Naruto bonyok lagi.

"Oi, kapan ini kelarnya? Saya mau pulang," Gamakichi mulai bosan, apa lagi tempat yang ditempatinya sangat sempit tidak bisa buat lompat-lompat.

**END**(ING YANG ANEH SEPERTI BIASA)

* * *

Terinspirasi dari sketsa di trans dan setelah baca Naruto ngeluarin Gamakichi bukan bapaknya XD

TAK REVIEWING BARBEL WILL FLYING!

*dilempar barbell beneran*


End file.
